


War of Love

by TicTok



Series: Taste of Morphine on Your Lips [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Prostitution, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTok/pseuds/TicTok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney doesn't believe he CAN soulbond.  He hopes he won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War of Love

**Author's Note:**

> this story is not my usual type of Fic. I am feeling very insecure about this fic...im not sure why, normally I don't get nervous about posting my work...  
> if its awful, tell me not to continue it. If you like it, tell me to keep going.
> 
> I might re-write this before posting the next part.

He tries to be so careful. He takes bond suppressants everyday. He doesn’t think he can bond anyway, but he is still careful. The doctors and specialists all say the same thing. He is healthy and mostly normal, and there is no reason he couldn’t bond one day. The thought makes him cringe.

That just makes him all the more uncomfortable with what he is doing. He has read that it is highly uncommon to bond to a prostitute, since they come into contact with so many people. Most of them lose the ability to bond over time through continual contact with people. Their bond gets “confused” and never settles on someone in particular.

What he is doing is picking up a hooker. He can’t just pick up any hooker though. Sid likes _his_ hooker. He’s started picking him up every three weeks on Thursdays. Sid secretly likes the idea that the guy, the _boy,_ he picks up, is not the type anyone would suspect he picks up. That is, if they knew he drove 45 minutes to pick up a male prostitute. 

Almost everyone he knows isn’t even aware that he is gay. His family knows, Mario’s family knows, Max, Geno, and Kuni know. Sid is comfortable with them knowing. He trusts them not to tell anyone. They are safe. Even though Geno gives him looks every now and then when he catches Sid’s eyes lingering too long on a guy. Sometimes Sid wishes he and Geno would bond. They already get along, and it would be so good for them on ice. He sincerely hopess he bonds with a guy one day, if he bonds at all. He doesn't know what he will do if he bonds to a girl. 

He wishes he could actually date someone, and not just some girl he is seeing just for show. There was one girl, who he thought he could make it work with. She was kind and forgiving, and let him have his space when he wanted to be alone. She liked hockey, knew a lot about hockey. But at the end of the day, she knew something was off about him. He dated her for about 8 months before she looked at him sadly from across the dinner table at Mario’s and sighed. She told him she couldn’t do it anymore as he drove her home that night. He still wishes his bond had chosen to link with her. It would have made things so much easier.

Most guys who pick up a hooker liked different ones each time, and they want to do their thing and get done, for the least amount of money possible. Sid isn’t like that. He remembers the time he offered a slim blond boy who was leaning into his truck window $2000 to come home with him. The boy had freaked, whipped out the pepper spray and ran off. 

~~~TicTok~~~~

Sid turns down the street that has become familiar and cringes slightly. It’s almost 7pm. He silently thanks the lord for tinted windows. He prefers picking up early. Before all the dirtbags come out and he risks losing his chance to snag _his_ boy before anyone messes him up too badly.

Sid swallows hard, looking on both sides of the narrow street, carefully avoiding the large pot hole. He doesn’t see him right away, and he worries for a moment. Then he sees a flash of black and green scramble to his feet up and throw off a grungy looking blanket. Sid knows that the boy recognizes his truck, he’s been picking him up every three weeks since the middle of last season.

Sid relaxes as the boy with black and green hair shuffles over to his window, looking sleepy and bashful. Sid rolls the window down partway, enough to say, “3000, for the whole night, until 8am? And not tell anyone.” 

The boy eagerly nods and hurries around to the other side. Sid leans over and unlocks the door, smiling softly as the boy climbs up, sliding into the seat, just gingerly enough that Sid’s smile falters. 

Sid thinks in his mind that the boy is way younger than he actually is. He is short, and delicately built. It makes him look right on the edge of feminine, the black eyeliner and painted nails don’t do anything to help that department. Sid made him show ID the first time, his ID card claims he is 20. Sid sincerely hopes so. Sid forcibly reminds himself that the boy’s name is Reid.

The car door slams and _Reid_ grins at Sid as he buckles and settles back into his seat. He’s quiet and unobtrusive. He doesn’t try to small talk Sid like some of the prostitutes he used to pick up. He radiates a calming and warm presence in the seat next to Sid, which doesn’t make sense with the way he is shivering. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t look like I was expecting you…” Reid starts, “I was just having a break and dozed off.” He shifts a lock of green streaked hair out of his face. Sid shrugs, “I don’t mind at all.” Reid smiles at him and looks out the window for the rest of the drive. 

Sid pulls into his drive way and gets out, Reid slides down out of his seat and follows behind Sid. He has a black hoodie on and his hands are shoved deep into his pockets. Sid huffs at the torn, skin tight jeans. It’s bitter cold to only wear a sweatshirt and ripped pants. As a matter of fact, it is snowing lightly. The snow sticks in Reid’s black and green hair, standing out stark white before melting away.

Sid pauses at the door and stares at the little flakes resting on Reid’s head. Reid tips his face up, blinks as snowflakes land on his dark eyelashes and asks, “What’s wrong?” His voice laced with worry.

Sid smiles and shakes his head, jamming the key into the lock and holding the door open for Reid to go through. Sid toes off his shoes and gestures for Reid to do the same. He only hesitates for a second before he removes his shoes.

Sid leads him upstairs to a guest bathroom and flicks the light on. Earlier he laid out a small long-sleeved shirt, light and dark blue striped and a pair of sweatpants. The pants have a Penguins logo on them, but he hopes it doesn’t matter. They were in a box of merch that was delivered a few days prior, and were way too small for Sid. There is a pair of boxers on the pile as well. He has also laid out a new toothbrush and a travel tube of toothpaste by the sink.

“Shower and brush your teeth, please. Then come downstairs to the kitchen.” Sid presses his lips together in a forced smile and heads downstairs. There is a roast in the oven, complete with potatos and carrots.

Sid is just setting plates on the table in the dining room when he hears Reid bouncing down the steps. Sid leans into the hall and smiles for real. Reid cleans up really nicely. He is now make-up free, and his damp hair is curling slightly at the ends. Sid knows that if he looks really closely, there is a faint dusting of freckles across Reid’s nose, cheekbones, and forehead. Sometimes Sid wonder’s if Reid would naturally be a redhead if he didn’t dye his hair.

As they sit down, he thinks about how Max laughed when Sid told him that he washes, feeds and overpays the hookers he picks up. Max had laughed so hard he got tears in his eyes. He told sid that he went about having a hooker all wrong.

Reid glances up at Sid every so often while they eat, picking up cues about Sid’s mood subconsciously. Sid smiles as he pokes his carrots around his plate. 

After dinner is the awkward part. Sid wants to just grab Reid’s hand, take him upstairs, and have sex with him. He knows that is how this is supposed to go. He just _can’t_ though. It is so weird to him.

Thankfully, Reid knows the awkward drill by now and after watching Sid rinse the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, he just smiles, batts his eyelashes and turns to go up the stairs towards Sid’s room.

Sid swallows and follows him. He stays a few steps behind, and when he enters his bedroom, he finds Reid already sitting on the bed. He is leaned back on the palms of his hands, feet swinging slightly and grinning ear to ear. Sid can’t help but smile back, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. 

Sid goes over to Reid and pushes him back gently, encouraging him to scoot back on the king bed. Reid goes easily, biting his lip and smiling around the bitten spot.

Reid lays back and brings his hands up to rest on Sid’s side as Sid kneels over him. Sid takes a second, just looking down at Reid and smiling faintly. 

Reid pushes up and presses his lips gently to Sid’s, giggling when Sid responds by tucking his face into Reid’s neck and kissing just below his ear.

Sid moves slowly, kissing Reid’s skin as he pushes the shirt up, noting each mark that wasn’t there before as he goes. He pauses after he gets Reid’s shirt off, tugging his own shirt up over his head and dropping it to the floor. Sid takes special note of the large bruise and cut on the inside of Reid’s thigh, making a mental not to be careful there. 

Sid gently guides Reid to turn over after he removes both their pants. Reid flips onto his stomach and goes up on his knees, his head dropping to rest on his crossed arms. Sid reaches under a pillow and pulls out a condom and a tube of lubricate. 

Reid waits patiently, not so much as shifting uncomfortably when Sid slips one finger into him, then two, then three. Sid leans forward, covering Reid’s smaller body with his own and guiding himself into Reid.

Sid exhales and rests his forehead against the back of Reid’s neck. Reid rocks back, a movement so minimal that Sid almost misses it. He takes it as a sign to move though, and does just that. 

Reid makes these little, hitched, breathy noises. So different than some of the guys or girls Sid has been with before. Sid _really_ likes those noises Reid makes. Even the squeaky little gasps he lets out.

Sid groans lightly and shifts his position, putting a hand on Reid’s back and one on his hip, holding very gently. He turns his hips a little bit and is startled as Reid, gasps and mutters ‘oh shit’ airily. Reid shifts one hand between himself and the mattress and Sid can see Reid’s hand moving. Sid throws his head back and closes his eyes, trying to hit the same angle again. He must not do it quite right, because Reid doesn’t have the same reaction again.

A minute later and Sid is rocking forward and breathing rapidly on Reid’s shoulder. Reid is no longer touching himself, but he’s still making those sounds. Sid grits his teeth as he comes, throwing his head back. 

Sid lingers only a few seconds before pulling out carefully. He pulls off the condom and ties it, tossing it into the trashcan to the side of the bed. Reid shifts, looking back over his shoulder at Sid and breathing in small pants.

Sid takes Reid’s hips and maneuvers him onto his back, wrapping a hand around him gently. Reid is only half hard, and Sid spends a minute bringing him to full hardness. Reid closes his eyes and digs his fingers into the blanket as Sid touches him. Sid runs one hand down Reid’s skinny chest and gingerly strokes it down his side as his other hand works up and down Reid’s erection.

Sid grabs a tissue when Reid starts to really squirm. A moment later and he comes all over his belly and Sid’s hand. Sid wipes it up and tosses it into the trash as well.

Reid still has his eyes closed as Sid shuffles around on the bed, pushing the blankets down and pulling them up over himself and Reid. 

Sid smiles at him when Reid finally opens his eyes. The dark green orbs are glazed over slightly. Sid leans forward and catches his lips in a gentle kiss. Reid presses back happily and turns to face Sid better.

When Sid finally relaxes against the pillows he sighs and watches as Reid runs a hand through his messy black and green hair. Sid furrows his eyebrows and watches as Reid fidgets nervously for a moment. 

Finally, Reid moves to get up, murmuring, “Be right back.” And rolling off the bed. He lands gracefully on his feet and pulls on the boxers and sweatpants before disappearing out the door. 

Sid sighs and gets up. He frowns as he pulls a pair of flannel PJ bottoms out of a drawer, wondering what Reid could be doing.

He crawls back into bed and waits. Reid pops though the door a few minutes later, his eyes wide and perky looking. He bounds ever and leaps up on the bed, curling up against Sid with a giggle.

In the morning, Sid wakes up at 7am, his normal time. Reid is still asleep. He finally fell asleep around midnight, fidgeting restlessly up until that point.

Sid lets his eyes roam over Reid’s face, down his neck, over the faint bruises from someone else, and down his slim shoulders. He elbows are bent and his hands tucked up under his chin. Sid hesitates, then gently runs a finger down his forearm. He jumps slightly when Reid stirs and thrusts the arm out in front of himself, nearly hitting Sid in the chest. Sid looks down at the arm in the low lighting, and can’t miss the marks. Little black and blue and red pinpricks the whole way down Reid’s arm.

Sid isn’t stupid. He knows what they are. He shudders and gently wakes Reid so he can pay him, feed him breakfast, and drive him back before he has to be at morning skate.


End file.
